Tales from the Spiral
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: Alex Firefist is an magus Pyromancer who is at the top of his class. He's smart, strong, and a friend to all. He's called out on a series of missions for the Headmaster alongside his friends. A/N: The chapters are short and the first mission was based off of WackyCat998's Story
1. The Beginning

My morning started out like every other one. Wake up, go take a shower, get dressed grab my things and eat breakfast. By the way my name's Alex Firefist, and I'm an adept Pyromancer at the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. I've been enrolled for 4 years (10 if you include 1 summer session and triple classes).

I finished strapping on my vestment of flames, tightening the padded vest, throwing my breastplate on, bracing my arm guards, and pulling my flame keepers mantle on my head. I quickly grabbed my bag and mounted Blade, my fire wyvern. I was late for class and needed a quick ride to Balestrom's classroom for advanced divination, my only class of the day.

I read my report on the history of storm magic, but got deducted for saying that Fire magic was better. I took the grade, and took my seat. After class I went to Krokotopia so I could find my best friend Chris Dragonblood. Hoping he was done with class. He was just getting off the boat to the Krokosphinx. He had his backpack under his cape like mine was. He enrolled at Ravenwood the year after I did but is always attending summer classes.

We spent the evening at my house working on our homework until around 6 PM. That's when my watch started beeping. "Oh man I'm late for work." I said. Chris and I ported to the commons and ran for Olde Towne. We reached WIZ 101.1, the Spiral's best radio station. I spun my tracks and left after my shift.

I went home thinking about what I was going to be doing for the summer. Even though we weren't going to take our final exams for another week. I figured that I would just take some more summer classes with Chris. I got home, tended to my garden, fed my pets and mount, then went inside to grab a bite.

I ended up falling asleep in my chair at around 10 pm. A root beer in one hand and my textbook in another.


	2. Love, Crime, and Posession

That night well I was sleeping I had the weirdest dream. I was standing at the mouth of a pit of magma. I looked down and saw the magma churning and bubbling 20 feet below me. I looked up and saw the back of the Great Spire in the distance. That's when a voice came from the pit.

"Do not worry young prophet, things will clear themselves up in time." the voice said to me.

"I'm totally confused about this stuff. What do you mean by prophet?" I asked.

The voice was quiet. Then the scene faded and a new one materialized into existence. It was the first day I arrived at Ravenwood. Headmaster Ambrose was looking me over as he took notes on me.

I said that my name was Alex Firefist and he cringed like I said a dangerous word. I took the test from the book of secrets and came back with fire as my result. And just as things were getting interesting I woke up.

I shot out of bed, got dressed, and ran down to my lectern in my study. I flipped madly through the pages of my books until I came across the legends of magic section. That's when I found what the voice was talking about.

I called Chris over quick. He saw what I found. The Prophet of Fire. A true legend of Pyromancy and the most recent one was my dad. And all the others were my ancestors.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me that he was the Prophet." I said

"Maybe he didn't want his son to find out that he had a dangerous life. And by the looks of it, the title runs in your family." Chris said.

"Yeah." I said. "You know that I've idolized my dad all my life."

"I know, now let's get to class." Chris told me.

Hours of my day passed and finally the spiral bell rang to dismiss classes for the weekend. That's when Chris and I went to Olde Towne so I could collect my pay from both the Bazaar and radio station. Elik gave me my pay and Victor Darkwood paid me for my DJ service at the station (Since he managed the place).

After that we walked towards the gate to the shopping district when Mindy Pixiecrown and Susie Gryphonbane (our girlfriends) came running up to us. After chatting and kissing us and of course getting busted by Cyrus Drake for "disturbing the peace" they parted and left us.

We got into the commons and headmaster Ambrose approached us. By the look on his face, something was amiss. "Boys, Malestare has been sighted in Marleybone. I need you to investigate.

We agreed to do the job and went home to gather our stuff. I assembled a powerful deck in case of any combat situations. I whistled and my pet fire cat, Lord Midnight jumped into my backpack. I mounted Blade and rode to Marleybone where Chris was waiting on Jack (his gryphon)

We dismounted and started walking but we never even made out of the spiral chamber before we were possessed by dark magic. The next thing I knew, I was vandalizing the benches in Hyde park and throwing garbage nowhere near trash bins. Chris had also vandalized a few benches and disappeared.

I looked around because I was dispossessed and alone. I found him streaking at the Marleybone arena, and in the middle of a duel too. That's when the police showed up and cuffed us.

"Alex Firefist and Chris Dragonblood, you are both under arrest and will be punished." The Labrador officer said while his bulldog partner snarled at us.

"Oh crap! We are so screwed right now." I said.

"Agreed." Chris said.


	3. Imprisoned

"Name?"

"Alex Firefist"

"Crime?"

"Vandalism and Littering"

"Three months"

The officer dismissed me to the chairs and called up Chris

"Name?"

"Chris Dragonblood"

"Crime?"

"Vandalism and public nudity"

"3 months"

With that we were whisked off to a cell. But unknown to the guards of Scotland yard we just teleported out and ran back to Wizard City.

"Dang that was close" Chris said

"What the hell came over us Chris?"

"No idea man, come on let's tell Ambrose what happened."

"Agreed"


	4. We Meet an Old Friend

Chapter Four: We meet an old friend

We stepped into the commons to find it with everything either in flames or in ruins. And sure enough hovering above the pond was Malestare Drake.

"This is for firing me Ambrose!"

With that he shot tentacle out the cloud he stood on they went for Susie, Ethan (my brother), Alex (Chris's brother) Ceren, Mindy, and my friend Destiny. Every one got snagged but when Mindy got grabbed, I grabbed her by the waist to keep her

"Alex, help me!" she cried

"I'm trying" I said

That's when I lost my grip on her and she was gone

"Mindy!" I shrieked, but she was gone.

Chris found me crying in the corner and told me Ambrose had excused us from our classes until we righted the wrong. Meaning until we got our friends back from Malestare's clutches.

I went home and added a card to my deck then met Chris in Dragonspyre like we planned. We walked to the Summit of the spire where I saw something amazing. It was me, but it wasn't me. I was looking at an illusion of me from 5 years in the future.

I was mystified but then the older me vanished. That's when we got in the elevator we used the last time we were here. We rode to the top and sure enough, there were our friends.

"Ok, I am having the weirdest sense of déjà vu." I said

We went and unchained our friends and Mindy and I kissed but that's when Malestare appeared and said "It's time you proved yourself Prophet!"

That's when my Magus opposite, Pyros, stepped out from the shadows. He was mad, like I had done something other than defeat him once. "P-p-p-Pyros? You're still alive?" Pyros flipped me off and pulled up the dueling ring. After a hard duel I emerged the winner.

Malestare started clapping sarcastically. That's when I remembered that his test to leave was to defeat him in battle. I had this one. I stepped back into battle and took him on. We were casting zero ranks at each other.

That's when I reached seven pips. My turn came and when I drew the symbol it was a spiral. Everyone gasped (except Chris and I)

The jail cell appeared and I appeared inside it along with Chris, Ethan, and 4 other wizards. We became one, destroyed the cell, and became a beast with the head of a dragon, torso of an ice giant, legs and kilt of a Cyclops, hands of a kraken, skeletal pirate cowl, a seraph and bat wing, skeletal warrior shield and seraph sword, helephant feet, and a scorpion tail.

The ultimate beast attacked Malestare and defeated him. I stepped out of the battle circle and passed out. When I came to, I was in my bed, but there was something different about me. I felt stronger and when I looked in my Legends of Magic, right below my dad's picture was a hand drawn picture of me.

I did it. I'm proving myself to be the prophet of fire. I thought as I walked to the stairs.

I walked downstairs from my house's tower loft (my bedroom) and went to the world gate. I entered Krokotopia and went inside the Pyramid of Fire. As I stood at the altar of the kings and said the oath of the prophet.

I pledge my life to being a prophet. For Pyromancy I stand. The word of the dragons held in my hands. I make the choices everyday. The mighty word is the thing I say. I am Alex Firefist and I am the Prophet of Fire.

I left the pyramid, climbed to it's peak, and stood there with my robes flowing in the wind. "I am Alex Firefist, All pyromancers bow before your Prophet.


	5. Visions of the Future

The week passed by after that and finally the time came for exams

I took my priest robes off after my Sunday Pyromancy revival. After changing I went outside and entered my secret root beer brewery. It's where I make my special Firefist Root Beer.

After looking around I walked out to find older me standing in front of me. He smiled and handed me a sack. I looked inside it and there was a book, and a new amulet.

"Thanks for this stuff" I said.

"No trouble at all Alex" Older Alex told me

With that he vanished in a column of fire.

"Damn, I have got to learn to do that" I said

I walked over to my world gate and went to Chris's house. He was meditating in his garden but then I told him he was late for his exam and he was on his feet faster than a fireball. I jogged off after him so I wouldn't be late.

I took my exams for every class I take (Advanced Pyromancy, Thaumaturgy, and Divination) and went back to my house to recuperate. After a few hours of rest I went and grabbed my key to the radio station and rode off on Blade. I spun a few tracks and announced that this would be my last broadcast until the new school year started in the fall.

I said good bye to my friends and went home since the summer session didn't start until June. My parents were glad to see me and sent me back to my royal playhouse that I had paid for.

In the time it took for summer sessions to start I was attacked every once in a while. I managed to survive until they did. Over the summer, my older self dropped by every once in a while to give me advice when I needed it the most.


End file.
